The Back Up Plan
by Nadin4400
Summary: Non-romantic Jenna/Mason friendship moment, post Jenna/John break up. Pre-show. One shot. Please R&R!


**Summary**: Jenna needs her best friend, and he is always there for her, with a bottle of wine and a late night talk

**Characters**: Jenna, Mason

**Spoilers**: 2x04 perhaps, although it's hardly spoilerish in any way

**Timeline**: Pre-show, a few years before Jenna returned to Mystic Falls for good

**Disclaimer**: As always – not mine, never were, never will be

**Author's Note**: I have always liked the idea of Jenna and Mason's friendship. They had they very cute connection, and it's a shame they never explored it deeply on the show. Also, I know Mason wasn't a particularly good guy, not in the end at least but I do think he could have cared about her. I do not ship them romantically or anything (because Jalaric FTW!) but I did like their 'friendship' chemistry and the way they both seemed to enjoy hanging out together.

There was a moment soon after she broke up with John… No, scratch that – soon after she nearly broke his nose, which, really, was better than beating him with a shovel, especially when her sister was married to his brother, and the whole situation was rather awkward as is – when she ran into Mason, pissed off and furious and hurting all over because who could have known that a jerk like John Gilbert could make her feel so bad about her entire existence in general?

They ended up at his place, empty for his brother and his family were away for the weekend, lying on the floor in the second floor hall and staring at the ceiling, pretty much like numerous other times at high school when she came to his place looking for an escape from her parents and the house that she was finding suffocating at time.

It seemed to her back then that they cared too much, that they wanted from her what she couldn't give because… because she wasn't Miranda, but there was just no way she could explain it to them. At Mason's, whose parents didn't seem to give a damn because – ironically – he also was far from living up to their expectations (and who could compete with a brother who was running for mayor, duh?) it felt like paradise, just a small world where all the things that were making her want to cover her head with the pillow and scream ceased to exist.

Lying on the same thick carpet as she did years ago brought back the memories Jenna thought were long buried. The air smelled of wood polish and something familiar. Something she couldn't quite place but what kept bringing back the feeling of safety, something she used to cling to when everything else was a chaos.

Mason took a swig of wine right from the bottle, making Jenna wonder absently how was it even possible he didn't choke.

"For the person with your survival instincts, Jen, you sure have a lousy sense of self preservation when it comes to douche bags," he commented with a confidence of an expert and handed the bottle to her.

Jenna smirked and took it, but didn't drink, just stared at the label that told her this wine was at least twice more expensive than her car, which … which also felt good and familiar, and she chose to bask in it, seeping in this comfort so that she could carry it with her long after this spell was broken. Reality sucked. That much Jenna Sommers was certain of, but it was moments like this that kept her going sometimes.

"Tell me about it," she breathed out and turned to look at Mason's profile right when he let out a puff of sweetish smoke. His lips twitched at her comment.

"I told you John was bad news, just like I told you Logan was a jerk," he said. "But when do you listen?"

Jenna nudged him in the ribs – as much as she could without actually moving because it was too much bother – and then shook her head a no when he offered her the joint. She felt so bad even Mason's stash couldn't make it better. Well, mostly she felt stupid because she knew that messing with John was a big mistake from the start, she felt it with her guts, and her guts were never wrong. Yet, she was dumb enough to ignore her best judgment, and look where she was now. It was hardly a heart break, more like 'What the hell you were thinking?' but it didn't make it any less cringe worthy.

She took the joint from Mason after all and inhaled deeply, letting the softness settle inside of her until the world started to blur a little at the edges. She liked it this way. Otherwise there was too much focus for her to handle.

Another wave of gratefulness washed over Jenna. She missed him. All these years, she really missed the moments like this when she could just be herself and it was okay.

If it wasn't for Mason, she'd probably get drunk at the Grill and end up doing something even more stupid than sleeping with John Gilbert, which pretty much ranked as her number one "Worst Decision Ever". Something she'd definitely regret later. And for now, it was a lot, and she wondered once again why she couldn't fall for Mason instead. They'd always had the sort of understanding that would help things go right – really right – between them. She hated that it didn't work that way.

"I listen, Mase," she said softly, looking at him again. "I just don't _listen_, you know?"

He chuckled. "Tell you what, Jen." Mason rolled over to his side and propped himself on the elbow, his face as wry and boyish as she remembered from that last day before she fled Mystic Falls all those years ago. He didn't believe her when she said she was leaving, she recalled. He thought she was being a drama queen. "There was a reason. There is always a reason."

Jenna hemmed. "You should stop drinking that, you sound funny." She pulled the bottle away from him, but he didn't make a move for it.

"No, I mean it. Of course you should have twice—" Jenna cut him off but reaching out to smack him on the arm but he wiggled away and continued, "But there was a reason why it happened anyway. You just have to wait now. Wait and see, and something good will come your way."

Incredulous, Jenna shook her head. "I should have fallen for you," she said out loud, her gaze shifting up to the ceiling again as a soft sigh escaped her chest.

Mason laughed and flopped back on his back. "And you tell me _I_ should stop drinking?" Which made her laugh as well. "How about a pact?"

"Sealed with the blood?" She scoffed. The wine and the pot were making her life better with every passing moment, so maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea after all, whatever he was talking about. Depending on what he was offering, of course.

Mason ignored her though and went on. "How about we wait till we turn 30, and if we're not married with children by this time, we're an item. What'd you say?"

Jenna considered it, dismissing the way her heart leaped for a moment. Just for a moment, but it was enough for her mind to spin in that direction, daring to imagine the things she wasn't sure were right for them. But it was just a talk, mostly wine talk she had to admit, so she let herself be.

"Eight years from now," she murmured under her breath. "What's gotten into you? Too many chick flicks?"

"And who used to drag me to watch them?" He snorted.

Jenna shook her head. "You can't be serious."

"When am I not serious about you?"

"Like, never?"

"Come on!"

"Eight years is a … lifetime."

They were quiet for a few long moments, lost in thoughts and the sound of thunder booming outside and the smell of rich red wine and all the memories enveloping them like a soft blanket.

"So?"

Yeah, so? It wasn't like either of them couldn't back out or anything. They could just laugh it off for all she knew. They could forget about it, like, tomorrow when they sober up. She was quite certain neither would remember much in the morning. Not if they checked on the wine cellar a few more times. And even if they did… well, it wasn't a big deal anyway. It wasn't any sort of commitment, too. Eight years was a long time for everything in their lives to change completely.

Besides, she didn't feel like arguing or trying to reason with him. Mason was her best friend. The guy who knew more about her than anyone else in the world. They had always been the same kind of crazy, and truth be told, if he hadn't offered it, chances were she would. Probably. And maybe it wasn't such a bad idea altogether, just to have this back-up plan, a safe place to go back to if everything else fell apart.

And also, maybe it wouldn't be bad to rub something like that in John's face one day, she thought if a little vindictively. Not that Mason didn't offer to punch him for good measure but she didn't want a blood bath. Yet. It was tempting though, God help her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He sounded a little surprised for a moment, but when Jenna turned her heard, he was grinning, wide and bright like he knew from the start she would say that, and Jenna wondered—

"Okay," she repeated.


End file.
